Third Key Wish
by L2's Black Angel
Summary: You just wouldn't believe it. Yet another Duo fic with another twist at his beginnings. 2x4,yaoi (eventually),34(hinted)X-over
1. In the beginning

**Author's note and Disclaimer: **Hello fellow writers and readers. I finally feel ready to post one of my works. I'll warn you though. Since school is starting, I have a feeling that updating will be sporadic. But I'll try to post as much as I can on Weekends. This, my friends, is a cross-over. The characters that you may (or may not) be familiar with are from WISH, a manga done by CLAMP. I don't own nor profit from these characters and some circumstances. WacDonald's doesn't even belong to me. I saw it in both Gundam Wing and Inuyasha. ShinKidousenki Gundam W and WISH are solely property of BANDAI, Sunrise, TokyoPop, CLAMP, VizComics and Katsuyuki Sumisawa and co. Enjoy and Reviews are very welcome, but not mandatory.

_**Third Key Wish**_

**Part 1**

'Come on Duo! You said that you'd go sight seeing with me and meet the others!' Quatre whined uncharacteristically. Duo mumbled in his sleep. 'DUO! Get up! I wanna see the radio tower! TODAY!' Quatre demanded. Duo cracked one eye open and smiled.

'As long as you're buying lunch,' he demanded sleepily.

Quatre smiled gently. 'Yes, I'm buying. How does Japanese Pizza sound?'

Duo grimaced. Japanese pizza looked about as appetizing as shrimp on bread (which it was).

'Actually, I want American pizza, but-'

'Good, than pizza it is,' Quatre finished, ignoring Duo's grimace of revulsion.

'The guys are going to meet us there! Hurry up!' Quatre called out over his shoulder.

Duo sighed. What Quatre really wanted to see was Trowa again, Heero, Wufei and himself were just lucky friends who had gotten invited along. At that thought Duo felt his cheeks get warm and a twinge of slight envy towards Trowa. Trowa was so lucky to have Quatre as a best friend. Duo could blatantly see that Quatre was, shall we simply say, infatuated with the taller, quieter boy. Sure, the last couple of days were fun, just him and Quatre, who also had to check up on business there in Japan before getting the chance to relax (for which he had called up the others to join him. Duo met him there early to keep him company) But Duo could see that who Quatre really wanted to be with was Trowa.

Quatre nearly drove Duo insane by asking,' I wonder if Trowa will be glad to see me?' or 'Does he remember where we are meeting?' or even 'I hope Trowa arrives alright'.

Duo stood up and grimaced again, this time not from disgust or envy, but from the ache that was emanating from his body. He didn't know why, but lately he hadn't been feeling quite right. He was always sore, especially first thing in the morning and right in the evening as it got dark. Occasionally he felt weak or ravenously hungry. And it was getting worse each day, a need for some sort of nourishment and a source of energy. And oddly enough, at each passing dawn and sunset he felt the most sore but the 'hunger' eased off slightly.

'_Damn hormones,' _Duo thought. It had to be that. Something he would get out of as he matured. He stretched and found it to be a bad idea, as he found that he was more sore than usual.

'_goddammit, OUCH!'_

'DUO! I SAID GET UP!' Quatre yelled again, very impatiently. Duo winced and decided to leave his thoughts of pain and hormones on hold. At least until Quatre stopped yelling at him to hurry.

_****_

It wasn't too much longer until the two teens arrived at their destination, the Tokyo Radio Tower. Quatre was bouncing up and down, trying to see where the other three (koffkoff**One**koffkoff) were. That's when Duo glanced to his left to find their targets watching amusedly by a window.

'Quatre?' He tapped on the other boy's shoulder to get his attention.

'Not now Duo! I'm trying to see where they are!' Quatre huffed. Duo smirked.

'Suit yourself then, I'll just go stand with Heero, Wufei and that guy with the funny bangs,' he said nonchalantly.

'Fine, go and I'll find- HEY! What do you mean- OH!' Quatre exclaimed when he saw Duo standing beside Heero, Wufei and Trowa. Quatre blushed a bright rosy pink at the site of seeing Trowa there, who had a small smile on his face.

Just seeing that smiled aimed at him, Quatre's face brightened to a darker, rosier red.

'So what are we supposed to do now?' Duo asked, seeing Quatre's immense embarrassment.

'We could go into the tower, have some lunch and then maybe settle into the hotel?' Heero suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

'As long as we aren't having shrimp pizza,' Duo demanded, giving them his mock pouty face. Quatre looked exasperated.

'I thought you said you wanted pizza!'

'**American **pizza. Not shrimp bread in tomato sauce!'

'Sushi!' Trowa cut in. They all turned to the quiet teen. 'I've never had sushi before and where better to get it then here?' They all nodded in agreement.

'I could go for some decent sushi. I know an excellent place that isn't too far,' Heero suggested.

'And it's healthy,' Wufei added,' unlike the crap Maxwell tries to force feed us every time we see him.'

'It's not crap. A WacDonalds Meal has all the food groups and then some. It's still good for you,' Duo said in defence. Wufei snorted.

'Sure, it's good if you're main goal in life is too have a heart attack by the age of 30.'

Duo stuck his tongue out and Wufei glared. But beneath the glares and tongue lolling, both boys had a well meaning smirk on. After all, what better way to greet a good friend than to rekindle a classic argument. The other three rolled their eyes knowingly.

'Well... are we going up or not?' Heero interjected impatiently. Duo smirked at him.

'Lead on, Oh Mighty Perfect Soldier.'

'After you, Revered Braided Baka,' Heero replied, enjoying the surprise on Duo's face at the comeback before turning away...

_****_

The view was amazing. Duo gasped when the view of Tokyo from above reached his eyes. He couldn't help but grin at his excitement of seeing the city from the tower but also how he could see it from a normal perspective. Not from a giant mobile suit as a soldier in battle, but as a normal teen who came as nothing more than a visitor and a civilian. Quatre walked up beside him to take in the view as well. He saw Duo's contagious grin and couldn't help smiling as well. The other three were looking out at the different sides of the tower.

'It's amazing, isn't it?' Quatre asked. Duo felt his cheeks grow warm again.

'Uh- Yeah... it's a-amazing...' Duo stuttered. Quatre looked at Duo oddly, noticing his cheeks turning bright. 'Duo?' he asked, his voice filled in concern.

'Hmm?'

'Are you feeling alright?'

'W-what?! Yeah, I'm f-fine, perfectly ok, why?' Duo asked, cheeks growing even warmer.

'Your face is all red.'

'N-nani?!'

'Do you have a fever? Do you feel sick?' Quatre asked worriedly.

'I'm probably just, ummm... tired, that's it, tired. It's alright! Really!' Duo spun around and stretched to show that he was just as he said. Then he realized that in the 'heat' of the moment, he forgot that he had some very aching muscles. _OUCH! Dammit! I almost forgot about those. Oh well, I probably had to do that anyway in order to fool Quatre._

Quatre looked at him sceptically, but accepted Duo's reply. Duo grinned at his friend brightly, trying to distract him from any worries that the observant teen may have had.

'So how's about that sushi. I'm getting hungry and am in dire need for raw fish about now,' Duo suggested, sidetracking Quatre slightly. At that, Quatre smiled brightly. _Success!_

'Sure, I haven't tried it yet, like Trowa. I'm sure it will be interesting...'

_****_

It was sunset. A time when he could finally have some fun. Maybe snag the soul of some passing person returning late from work. Or some lush who was just too happy from joyful partying. Maybe an entire party of wine marinated bodies...

Koryu licked his lips. Saturdays were always good days for finding food. Soul food at that. Even if Madam Hisui's cooking was excellent, he just couldn't resist a tempting soul if he found one. Maybe have a little 'fun' afterwards as well. Make it a dinner party with 'games' and satisfy a different hunger at the same time.

He hid on top of a nearby tree and looked out towards the city. So many souls, ripe for the picking. Maybe he should've brought Ruri and Hari with him. He knew his servants would've enjoyed a hunt as well. Besides, a foursome was always fun. Maybe when he found someone he would call the twins. He smirked to himself propelled himself into flight, heading in the direction of Tokyo, thoughts of food and recreation reigning supreme in his mind.

_****_

Duo stared at his plate of rice and baked fish listlessly. It was good, no question about that, but he just wasn't in the mood for fish. And the pain his body felt just kept growing. It was almost sunset and today the pain had struck early and harder than normal. And with sunset came the gnawing sense of need for some form of food that he just didn't know about and fish couldn't fix. He glanced over to his companions who were each eating their respective meals. Quatre had involved Trowa in a lively conversation about recent events while Heero and Wufei added their opinions occasionally. Duo found himself to be nothing more than a quiet listener, which was very out of character for him.

He was totally zoned out and trying to block the pain when someone spoke to him.

'H-huh?! I-I'm sorry Wufei, I just zoned out for a moment,' he mumbled.

'I asked if you remembered any other details on that big Preventer mission we were on last year. Are feeling alright Maxwell? You look a little pale,' Wufei asked concernedly, very out of character for him.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I'm only a little tired,' Duo assured him. At this point, all of the other teens were focused on their normally energized friend. He smiled at them reassuringly, slightly nervous under their intense, scrutinizing stares.

'Honestly, you guys make it seem as though I'm acting oddly. I'm just a bit tired and need some rest!' Duo squeaked under the pressure of their stares.

'Maybe we should go back to the hotel soon, so you can rest,' Quatre suggested. Duo shook his head but smiled appreciatively.

'You know, that's a good idea, but you don't have to come with me. I'm sure I can get back on my own. After all, I am a Gundam Pilot,' Duo reminded the small blonde.

'But it's getting dark and you-'

'-I need to be able to find the hotel on my own... I'll be fine Q-pie, and I don't want you guys cutting your fun short just cause of one party poopin' Maxwell.'

Quatre frowned. Duo on his own in one of the worlds biggest cities just didn't seem safe to him. Duo then smiled deviously.

'Besides, I'm sure that Trowa doesn't want to pack it in yet either,' Duo hinted, playing on the slight boy's not to secret crush. Quatre blushed deeply. The teen in question then spoke up and joined Duo's argument.

'I'm sure Duo will be fine getting to our room. After all, it's not to far away, right?' He reminded softly, Quatre smiled at him, cheeks growing in color. He turned back to Duo and simply nodded, seeing as since Trowa felt comfortable about it, he could be too. Duo grinned.

'Great! I'll see you guys later and remember, no matter how much you want to, no drinking too much sake!'

They all smiled at Duo's teasing humour and waved in farewell. With that, Duo walked out into the darkening evening.

Just as he got outside, he felt a chill shake his aching body. It felt invigorating somehow. But even as he felt the slight rush, his body's ache grew, making his movements a little sluggish and causing even more discomfort. Tonight it was even worse than usual, the hunger sickeningly taking control and blending agonizingly with the ache, which had suddenly become near unbearable with his exposure to the outside. His back throbbed with electric intensity and his limbs grew numb, beginning to hurt as well. He sighed in near relief when he saw the hotel appearing. He walked his way towards the tall building, unaware of anything except getting to his bed. That was a huge mistake.

He barely caught a glimpse of who it was before they grabbed his mouth, preventing any cries of alarm and dragged him, struggling weakly yet valiantly, into the darkened shadows of a nearby alley...

Koryu flitted across the inky sky line of Tokyo, having no luck whatsoever in finding a decent soul to munch. He hated going after large, perfectly sober crowds, even if they were brimming with delicious souls and lustful bodies. It was just a feeling of discomfort attacking in a crowded city where everyone could be a witness to his attack. Experience had taught him that that certain scenario was less than desirable. He sighed. Even now if he found a decent soul, he didn't really want to share with his servants, after all. A noise to his right distracted him from his greedy thoughts. It sounded like some sort of struggle was ensuing. Nothing that had to concern him but something about the whole thing seemed wrong in the truest sense of the word.

He peeked into the alley from above and his eyes widened at the sight. There, in the alley, was a small gang of bulky, teenaged boys surrounding another teen, looking beaten and unconscious. To Koryu it looked as though the boys had cornered a girl with long, chestnut brown hair, and were planning to do something that made even Koryu want to retch. The girl let out a soft groan and what looked like the leader of the gang stepped up and lifted the long haired girl by the neck of her black hoodie.

'So, you wanna have some fun, bitch?' the teen crowed, causing the rest of his lackeys to hoot with laughter. The body groaned again and was rewarded by getting thrown to the ground quite forcefully. Koryu felt an extremely small twinge of energy emanate from the limp body. The boy looked to his buddies. 'Who wants a go first? I'm sure we'll have 'im screamin' again in no time.'

_That's it! This has gone far enough! _Koryu screamed to himself. He swooped down and hid behind a nearby pile of soggy boxes. He retracted his wings and concentrated on making his attire and himself as earthly as he could. His disguise included a materialized hoodie and a pair of plain cargoes, much like what the victim was wearing. He smiled to himself. _If bubblehead can pull off some stupid earth fashions, than so can I._ He slunk out from his hiding spot and found one gang member kneeling in front of his victim, lust glistening in his eyes. All of the others wore the same lustful smirks as they held back to watch the horrid scene play out before them. The pained moan from the victim was heard and laughed at.

'Hey, our little bitch here is already enjoying it, and we haven't even started yet,' one commented.

'Mind if I join in?' Koryu called out loudly. They all turned to face the newcomer with shocked eyes. Some chortled in relief to find another teen there, smirking devilishly at them. But something about this one made a few uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact that he had red eyes and pointed ears, making him look elfin and unearthly. Or his long, black ponytail and the pointed teeth that were revealed when he grinned so maniacally at them. The leader didn't pay any attention to that though, as he inspected the stunning new person.

'You wanna join him? Go right ahead, and have a hell of a good time! But we'll warn ya', we play rough,' the jerk stated calmly.

'Believe me, every time I kill assholes, whether or not I am in Hell, I have a good time,' Koryu stated calmly. He raised an open hand in to the air and markings appeared upon his face. Electricity crackled and built up on Koryu's palm. Fear replaced any form of lustful ideas in the leader's mind as he took stood frozen in spot.

'**INAZOUMA SHOURA!' **Koryu cried and bolts of lightning filled the alley in a blinding light. Screams of pain and death shattered through night.

All that was left was dust and blood, and leaning against the wall, miraculously unscathed from Koryu's attack, lay what the devil had originally thought to be a girl. He strode up to the unconscious being and found that it was indeed not a woman, but a very handsome/beautiful teen boy with _very_ long hair. He sat there, mesmerized by the wondrous being in front of him, bruised and battered but still undoubtedly attractive even underneath the injuries. He carefully and very gently lifted the battered, slight body and revealed his wings to the night once more.

_****_

Quatre glanced nervously to the other three at the table with him. Ever since Duo had left, he had been feeling edgy. He knew Duo was more than capable of taking care of himself... under normal circumstances.

He had noticed that lately Duo seemed a little pale and stiff. Except when his face turned red earlier. But Duo had merely brushed it off as being a little tired. But he knew Duo wasn't telling the whole truth. During their stay together, Quatre noticed that at times Duo seemed to flinch at contact and was always claiming hunger but eating very little several times a day. And mostly at sunrise and sunset.

He was busy worrying when an odd feeling hit him. It made him jump slightly, an unusual sense of mild panic gnawing at his heart. The others, noticing the small movement, looked at the small teen questioningly. Quatre looked back at them fearfully.

Trowa spoke first, knowing something bad had happened.

'Where is he?'

Quatre's body shook and he shook his head, indicating that he didn't know. His hand ghosted up to his heart and clenched at the fabric of his shirt. He let out a sharp gasp whimpered. Heero and Wufei, exchanging a look of alarm, shot up and ran to the doors of the restaurant, closely followed by Trowa supporting the now quietly whimpering boy. The waiters looked at them in alarm at their leaving without paying and at Quatre. Trowa turned and slammed some random bills and called out over his shoulder,' Keep the change!'

Wufei managed to pass Heero and went around a corner. He saw smoke rising from an alley and decided to investigate. He was shocked to find ashes and blood adorning the area. Heero nearly knocked him over as he skidded to a stop.

'Kami-sama...' he gasped.

'N-Nataku...'

Trowa and Quatre stumbled in after them and Quatre fought the urge to vomit. Duo's presence was gone and all that was left was ash and blood.

'Oh God...' Trowa whispered.

Quatre's wails of despair echoed through the entire area...

**To Be Continued... **(I promise)

**A/N: **I wanna put out my thanx to the few who reviewed my poem. It means a lot to get those compliments and remarks of the poems lack of sanity. Thak you. If you do review this story, I am totally welcome to ideas and flameage to make it all the better to read. If you do give me ideas that are used, you will be noted in the coming chapters/parts. And given the chance to plug shamelessly on their works. Can't wait to hear from ya'll!

L2's B.A.


	2. Of Angels and Devils

_Thanks to my 5 first reviewer's. You guys are THE best. As for Trowa eating sushi... well, he said it was a 'new' experience. After all, I found an uber cute picture of him eating a rice cake so why not sushi? And thanks for the extreme lift in my self-esteem. It is highly appreciated._

_Okee, explanations are in order. The guy who saved Duo in the last chapter is Koryu, a Devil from Wish. He is sooooo cool, if slightly obscene at times and uberly cute. Kokuyo is a Devil as well and Hisui is an Angel. Later, introductions will include the bubble-headed angel Kohaku, the catty Devil Twins Ruri and Hari and a mention of some guy named Shuichiro. I own no-one. That said, let's get it on..._

****

Kokuyo stared adoringly at his beloved from the door of the patio as she flitted about, making supper. He loved every piece of her. Her gentle smiles, her long, honey brown hair, and her beautiful golden eyes. He felt so... lucky. She was his angel, to hold and love for eternity. Though his face usually showed a stoic glare, his eye always glimmered whenever he was near his wife. She held the Devil's Wedding Ring, his left eye and half his power, and this she wore as an earring that she never took off. He smirked slightly, remembering their first meeting lustfully. She was still just as beautiful now as she was then, over 400 years ago.

Right now, they had the house to themselves. At least until it's owner arrived once more to claim it. By then however, it was safe to assume that it was really theirs. After all, they claimed ownership 400 years ago.

He glanced at the garden that lay before him. Right in the middle was an enormous wisteria tree. Its blooms were just opening and was now a sight to behold.

_I hope your slumber is well, Little One. It won't be long now, _He thought out silently. The tree responded with a slight flutter of it's blossoms. He smiled gently. But then the smile turned to a frown as something caught his attention. He knew that aura anywhere.

'Dammit, Koryu, I thought you were supposed to be gone all night!' he muttered. A dark shape flitted into the yard, huge black wings upon it's back. Koryu, the owner of the wings, straightened out and readjusted his fragile bundle.

Kokuyo, noticing the concern on his cousins face, frowned deeper.

'Kokuyo! Dammit, help me out!' Koryu called out. Kokuyo walked over and leaned above to inspect the cargo, which turned out to be a teenaged boy. His gaze turned to the young Devil.

'What's going on?' He asked, curiosity piqued. Normally Koryu wouldn't bother bringing prey or lovers home, especially since it appalled Hisui.

'I don't know, but while I was out, I found this one under attack. I had to help him. Please get Hisui,' Koryu pleaded softly. Kokuyo's confusion was replaced by his need to find out what exactly Koryu had found. The human certainly had no strange aura about him now. Odd.

He walked into the kitchen to find his wife fluttering about between the counter and the stove. She looked up to see him and smiled. Her smiled wavered slightly.

'What's wrong?' she asked, reading the concern on his face.

'We need your help. Can you get a bed prepared?' Kokuyo asked gently. Hisui looked at him worriedly. Seeing this, Kokuyo hugged her comfortingly.

'Is it...?' Hisui started. Kokuyo shook his head.

'No, Kohaku is fine. It's someone Koryu met,'

Hisui sighed in slight relief. Her little pupil was fine, that's what mattered. Kokuyo stepped in, holding the precious bundle close to his body. The boy moaned in his unconscious state and Koryu glanced at him worriedly. Hisui gasped when she saw the state that the teen was in. His eyes were starting to grow black and his face was covered in cuts and bruises.

'What happened?' she asked, not bothering to hide her alarm.

'Some jerks wanted to have some fun with him. He's lucky I came along...'

Hisui, catching the implication, turned her face away, busying herself.

'I can help him but I need quiet...' she said, raising her hands to hover just above the boy's chest. Both devils nodded, understanding.

_**Spirits of Wind**_

_**Healers of Breeze**_

_**Answer my Call**_

_**Cure the Form before You**_

A light emanated from Hisui's palms and a slight breeze washed through the room, surrounding the prone body in front of her. The two devils become eerily aware of a Hellish presence, though it was faint. They both looked to each other at the same time, eyes wide. The aura was flowing from the beaten body of the boy! At the same time, Hisui sensed a quiet, heavenly presence in the room.

A moan arose from the boy, though he was very much still unconscious. The silver tinted aura flickered about him as it reacted slightly to the hougan Hisui was performing. As his body healed, the aura extended and formed wings that were black, tipped with silvery white, translucent feathers. The three shared a glance of shock. There was no way...

The four of them sat in the small living room, which was now eerily quiet. Only one hour since they had found the gruesome scene and dusk had since fallen. Quatre sat quietly, his eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. He emitted small gasps now and then, trying to hold back the sobs. Wufei tried to seem strong, but his eyes revealed that he too was struggling to hold back his grief. Trowa's eyes, too, held back unshed tears. Heero cradled his head, hiding his pain from the other's, trying to be strong for his friends.

Quatre choked back another sob.

'I-I should've stopped him... I should've known that he wasn't alright on his own!' He choked out. Trowa turned, trying to comfort the other boy and embraced him.

'I knew... I knew he wasn't feeling quite right but he... I let him go alone anyways...' he cried out. They looked at him, shocked. Duo hadn't been feeling well? And Quatre knew?! Wufei frowned in thought.

'Now that you mention it, Maxwell did seem a bit off. I mean, he didn't eat nearly as much as usually does and he seemed... I dunno, quiet...'

They lapsed once more into silence. The night wore on, hearing the whimpering remains of Quatre's sobs.

****

'_Awake... Third... You have much to learn and you have remained dormant for too long... you have only begun realizing the change... you're mother worries...'_

...

_Blood and ash floating around him and huge black wings enveloping him almost protectively._

...

Duo's eyes opened quickly as his body jolted him awake. A nightmare of sorts lingered in his mind. His breathing calmed slightly and he looked at his surroundings. His eye brows cocked as he noticed that he was in a strange room, and not in his own room at the hotel.

Tatami mats, the futon he woke up on and the slightly ajar sliding door... nope, defenitely not his room. And the oddest thing of all was that everything seemed, well... big! Very, very big...

He stepped out of the room and found himself in a hallway.

'_hmmm... where the hell am I? Sure not in Kansas anymore... _**sniff**_... I smell FOOD!'_

Duo slunk down the hall, and found a dining sort of room with a low table with three trays of warm food set out. On them were big, battered shrimp and miso soup.

'_Jackpot!'_

Just then he heard footsteps.

'_Uh oh...'_

Duo licked his lips and grabbed two of the **HUGE **shrimp from one bowl and scampered off and hid himself in a nearby cupboard.

He watched with wide eyes as two people walked in. One was a big, scary looking dude short, black, spiky hair and dressed totally in black. He had one onyx black eye and one white eye. The other was a beautiful woman dressed in long white robes, her long, honey brown hair tied back with a wrapping of some sort . She had bright, kind green eyes. They talked quietly to each other, both smiling at each other lovingly. The woman sat down and pulled a tray closer to her and the man joined her, leaning down to share a quick kiss.

The big guy pulled a tray closer as well and eyed the tasty shrimp in the bowl. That's when Duo realized that he took the shrimp from the scary guy's bowl. He gulped nervously. What if he noticed they were gone? That's when another person walked into the room. This person also dressed in lots of dark, flowing clothes and had long, black hair cascading down his back and he had bright, crimson eyes and pointed ears. He sat down and reached for the final tray. He eyed the big guy and smirked.

'What's wrong? Hisui not give you enough?'

The man glared and Duo suppressed a giggle, thinking of how much it looked like Heero glaring.

'No... well... yes, it seems I'm missing some of my shrimp. And I think I know who the little culprit is...'

'Well don't glare at me, I didn't-'

'No, not you Koryu. Someone else...'

He stood up and walked over to the cupboard where Duo was hidden. Duo gasped. How could the guy see him! He was in a freakin' cupboard!

The door opened slowly and a hand reached out to grab him. He made a quick decision and lunged at the hand, burying his teeth deep into whatever he could get. The man cried out in shock and the pain in his hand. Duo raced out of his hiding spot as fast as he could and made for the door. But something tripped him and he rolled, head first into ground.

'Koryu! You didn't have to knock him down,' the woman said rushing to him. Duo sat up, holding his now aching noggin.

'And let him get out? I think not!'

He felt himself being lifted by the back of his shirt. Which was his cue to struggle further.

'Shhh... it's okay, we won't hurt you,' the woman's voice soothingly reassured.

Duo opened his eyes and looked up to see the woman smiling at him. He relaxed and saw that he was being held by none other than the guy with the long, ebony hair . He hung his head in defeat. He was caught and there was no escape. He glared at his captor with the look he learned from Heero, but the guy didn't even bother to glance at him. The woman smiled.

'What's your name Little One?'

Duo pouted but then sighed in defeat when he saw her gentle smile.

'...Duo'

'Well then Duo, now that you're awake, welcome to the Kudo home...'

**An explanation and meal later...**

'I'm a what!?'

'Either an Angel and/or Devil. We actually aren't too sure what to call you. And as you can see, you are quite small right now.'

'Whaddya mean? You're all big! And I'm not an Angel or the Devil!'

Hisui laughed. The cherub in front of her was apparently unaware of his current plight, being that he was no bigger than a small toddler and had small, black and white wings poking from his back. Kokuyo and Koryu looked on as she tried to explain to the confused chibi.

'You have always believed yourself to be human?' She asked, smiling gently.

'Well yeah, I mean you have no proof that I'm a- WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKIN' HELL!?' Duo shrieked when Hisui slowly unfolded her huge, beautiful, translucent wings.

Her smile remained even as Duo began to take on a look of fear. His gaze turned to the other two in the room. Kokuyo calmly released his leathery, huge, demonic wings. Koryu smirked as his own expansive, black, feathery wings were revealed. Duo's jaw fell as he watched them unveil their wings.

'You see, do you believe Hisui now?' Koryu questioned, smirking. Duo mutely stared, his eyes wide in shock and fear.

'I'I-I-'

'Duo, calm down...' Hisui spoke calmingly to him.

Duo crumpled and his mind went numb.

'Duo, if anything you are home... ' Hisui whispered as she gathered the little chibi up into her arms.

'W-Whaddya mean?' Duo stammered.

Hisui stood and with Duo in her arms she gestured to Kokuyo and Koryu to follow her outside, into the beautiful backyard, right to an unusual yet gorgeous tree. It was in full bloom and gave off wave after wave of heavenly and hellish power, making it glow in the oncoming twilight. Duo felt a rush of instinctual familiarity come over his numb mind.

'This is your tree, Duo. The same one from which you had hatched and what seems to be a source of your unique energies,' Hisui explained quietly. Duo nodded and Hisui set him down.

'Me and Hisui are your, ah, parents I guess you could say,' Kokuyo mentioned.

Duo snapped out of his shock and stared at them.

'Parents?! That means... that... I...' Duo struggled to say what he could.

'It's a long story, and one that will be told. We didn't realise that this tree was a Tree of Life until 17 years ago when it began to blossom. It had the most beautiful blooms, almost like a cherry tree with violet petals. An egg formed not long after the flowers burst. But complications arose, and action was taken to protect the egg at all costs. That egg had hatched not long after and you were 'born'. Apparently, the only way to truly protect you was to establish a block of power somehow, and now, it seems that block has been removed,' Hisui explained to the cherub in front of her. He didn't react. He just stared twin holes at the ground in front of him. Then he mumbled something that they couldn't hear.

'What's that?' Koryu asked.

'I... wanna... go home. I gotta go home-'

'But Duo, you can't go out there like that,' Hisui warned.

'Exactly. It's best if you learn all there is to know about your situation,' Kokuyo agreed.

'I- I gotta go... 'Duo weakly argued.

'Nu-uh, little guy, you can't go like that,' Koryu joined in the argument.

'No... I... ,' Duo stood up shakily'... I gotta go home.'

'Duo... be reasonable. You can't- DUO!' Hisui shouted as the cherub rose and shot off into the rising night. She began to unfold her wings when Kokuyo grasped her arm firmly.

'Kokuyo...?!'

'Let him find out on his own. He'll be back before long,' He explained quietly. Hisui relaxed and stared off into the sky, sending her prayers to the little shape rising and disappearing into the sky.

...

Duo didn't realise that he was flying. His mind just turned off, storing only shock and grief. His body flitted along effortlessly. He was almost unaware of the change that took place. His body grew, enveloped by his expanding wings, resuming it's full size. His hair ran loose and glistened in the moonlight. His body was covered in a silken robe, tied by a long, graceful cord. His feet and legs were covered in sleek black leggings, refuelling only his toes and heel. His two-toned wings glistened in the now prominent Tokyo city light. He was a creature of grace and beauty. But his grief wore on, thinking of his change and revelation of parents who he had long given up on. And his now lost family. They would never... he would never be able to see them after this. He was a freak now. Not human. That devil, angel, **_thing, _**couldn't even tell. A freak...

He stopped suddenly, arriving at his own destination. The hotel. He looked inside. All was dark inside, as now it was now past midnight. But he made out the shape of a sleeping body.

'_Quatre'_

He stared through the glass longingly. Quatre looked to have been crying.

'_If... only... I could tell you...'_

__

Quatre lay, curled up in the midst of sleep. His face was tear streaked and his arms unconsciously hugged a pillow like a teddy bear. He whimpered every once in a while as grief filled visions tormented him...

'_Duo! Where are you?'_

_Black tipped feathers, floating as dainty as gossamer strands in the wind._

'_Duo! Please come back! Please...'_

_Small lights hover about the feathers, holding them in place to form a glittering shape resembling wings._

'_Please... I still need you... I need you... I... love... -'_

'_You...' a voice finished. Quatre looked up to see a familiar face looking back at him through the haze of light, as though through fogged glass. The lights broke away, shattering the illusion to reveal no one standing there looking at him. The feathers fell through the nothingness and turned to dust. But embedded within the dust was a feather that didn't fall apart. It was perfect, just like the face of Duo who had looked at him from the glimmering haze..._

'Duo...' Quatre whispered sadly in his dreams as a single feather drifted through the air and settled on his open palm.

Duo pulled himself away from Quatre, his own face tear streaked. He gave Quatre a feather as a gift. He had opened the window and heard Quatre in the midst of dreaming. He could of sworn he had heard his own name whispered from the blonde boys own lips.

'Quatre... I... I'm not coming back. You guys probably think I died if you're crying so much. I might as well have. I... I love... you... I... I... need you... but you are... better off... with out me... goodbye... my Desert Prince...

With that, he turned and left, tears streaming in angry rivulets down his face.

'_Goodbye...' _

...

_Wow... That took bloody well forever. But here it is. Enjoy and remember the motto._

'_Think Yellow Thoughts'_


End file.
